The present disclosure relates to apparatus, devices and processes for maintaining the ongoing structural and mechanical integrity of stringed musical instruments, and others which are fretted or have fretboards.
In particular, the instant disclosure relates to mechanisms for increasing the functional lives of stringed, fretted and fretless instruments, such as guitars, including the Americanized version known as the electric guitar, and all others for which the instant disclosure is helpful, be they banjos, cellos, upright bases, any classical instruments or later developed apparatus.